


He Knows? He Knows!

by Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Category: Sweater Weather by Lumosinlove
Genre: Coast to Coast, Fic-O-Ween, Leo and Remus are werewolves, M/M, Multi, Sweater weather, lumosinlove, werewolves au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: A Sweater Weather and Coast to Coast AU I’m which Leo and Remus are both gay werewolves.
Relationships: Referenced Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay/Finn O’Hara, Referenced O’Knutzy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, coops - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Fic-O-Ween 2020 (A Halloween SW/C2C Fic Fest)





	He Knows? He Knows!

**Author's Note:**

> This happens during the scene in Sweater Weather when Leo and Remus come out to each other! But now — werewolves!!!

*takes place during the part of family skate where all the families are hanging around after they skate* 

Remus could see Leo eying him. It didn’t look sultry or malevolent but rather as though all the pieces were coming together in his head. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, thought Remus, he knows something he shouldn’t. 

Remus made his way through the crowded room over to where Leo was standing in the corner, taking in the room. 

”Hey, Leo,” Remus managed to squeak out. 

“Remus,” Leo said urgently. “I think we need to tak.” 

“Fine, but not here,” Remus ushered them out of the room and to the empty locker room. 

“I know,” Leo state’s plainly. 

“What do you think you know?” Remus asked coolly. 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Leo said. He lifted up the side of his shirt, revealing a massive bite mark, faded by time and stretched by the growth of this lanky boy. 

Reluctantly, Remus looked around to make sure nobody had made their way to the deserted room before lifting up his own shirt to show his own scar. 

“Whoo, werewolf buddies!” Leo cried. 

“Shhh! This is no whooping matter, especially not with the team in the next room over,” Remus chastised as he readjusted his shirt. 

“Sorry,” Leo hung his head, resembling the little boy he still half was. “Does Sirius know?” 

“Wait how do you know about Sirius,” Remus admitted culpability out of shock at the question. 

Leo then pulled up his sleeve to show Remus a little braided bracelet circling his wrist. It was rainbow. 

“I’ve got pretty good gaydar but I wasn’t sure until just then,” Leo said, a little smug. “So does he know?” 

“Of course he knows. I think he’d notice the huge fucking bite on my side if I didn’t explain it to him,” Remus said. “Plus I… I really trust him, you know?” 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Leo said with a sigh, looking a little crestfallen. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, Knutty?” Remus asked concernedly. 

“Can… can we talk about it another time?” Leo questioned. “I just feel like… now that I know about you, that I can trust you.” 

“Sure, Nut. Anytime,” Remus reassures. “Now let’s head back in there.


End file.
